


for rent

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost Hate Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiotic Virgins, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: This is one of those visits that doesn't end like the others.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	for rent

"I'm an artist."

Sasuke suppresses the urge. He's gotten that artistic vibe the second she entered the apartment, her pale pink hair tied in a messy ponytail, her nails painted green. He decided to reject her application as soon as he saw her. 

He would let her visit first, and send her an email explaining why her application hasn't been maintained.

"Right. Painter, maybe?"

She may have forgotten she came here to visit an apartment, because every room they enter, she takes a quick glance at the furnishing and goes back to staring at him.

"Ah. No."

He holds her gaze, and she says nothing. Did she expect him to ask what she's doing? He's only doing this out of courtesy. 

He opens the door to the bathroom, letting her enter first. The room is small. Very small, and as she turns her head to inspect the shower, her hair hits him in the face.

He cringes.

"Nice bathroom," she says, and smiles, "Can't wait to see the bedroom."

Ignoring the smooth tone of her voice is almost automatic. Women seem to believe they can get whatever they want from the opposite sex by batting their eyelashes. 

He twists the doorknob that belongs to the only bedroom in the apartment, and steps aside to allow her to enter first.

"Oh. Wow."

Her eyes grow larger, her hand covers her mouth. The young woman is so enchanted by the high ceiling the bedroom offers— along with the dark red, humongous closet and the beautiful light  provided by the huge window. 

He almost feels bad for showing her this bedroom, knowing she'll never have it.

She sits on the bed, staring up at him.

"This is big enough for two."

He holds her stare, unaffected by her charms. He spent five years sleeping and studying in here, all by himself. "I suppose."

She rises to her feet.

"I want this apartment," she says, a powerful glint in her mint eyes.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I'll take a look at your application, you'll have my answer tonight."

"Are there other visits planned tonight?" she asks. He almost preferred when she was more interested in him than the apartment.

"No," he says, "However, as an artist your income may not be stable enough to guarantee you'll pay your rent every month."

"That's…"

She stops herself, her smile disappearing.

He watches her fetch for her phone, her fingers moving swiftly on the surface. And then, proceeds to show him the sum on her account. Three million yen.

"You think this would be enough to cover the next five years?" she says smugly.

He snorts. "I didn't know art paid that well."

"I'm an entrepreneur. I design ropes."

"You design ropes," he says slowly, contempt in his voice. 

Her cheeks redden. "Yeah. Shibari."

He blinks. Remembering a conversation, though one-sided, that he had with Kakashi. 

Miss Haruno even has the amiability of showing him what she sells. Red, pink, black and white ropes attached to nude bodies pictured on her Instagram account.

If she meant to impress, then…

"I think we both know you're not getting this apartment," he says casually, looking away from the screen.

She sighs. "I knew from the moment you looked at me like you wanted to murder me. I didn't even get to introduce myself!"

He sneers. 

"Showing your landlord pornographic content doesn't help your case."

"That's not-" she closes her mouth, and seems to gather her wits, "It's art."

He snorts.

"I think I'm doing you a favor. That would be the first and last naked female you'll ever see in your life," she snaps.

Somehow, this one hits a nerve. He didn't spend most of his childhood having to listen to Kakashi's perverted rants and sometimes, unfortunately, see some things to hear that comment.

He doesn't understand why he let that gypsy, bizarre girl rattle him in the first place.

He looks at the girl up and down, and immediately regrets it as she starts laughing. 

"Don't tell me… I'm right?" 

"You're right about never getting this apartment," he opens the door to the bedroom.

"Wait."

She walks to him and he makes the mistake of staring down at her face. Her eyebrows are as pink as the color of her hair. 

She's not bad to look at.

He stares at her taking a deep breath. 

"We could…?" 

She doesn't finish her sentence, looking up at him with those large, hopeful eyes.

"If you'd like…?"

He doesn't want to laugh. No—instead he finds himself disappointed that this young woman ends up pulling the same trick as the others. 

"Absolutely not."

He means to stop wasting this time, so he turns to walk out of the door. 

"I'm sorry, but you're being unfair! I have the money, I have a solid application. You can't reject me based on how I look!"

He turns around and she collides into him.

"I think I have the right to decide I don't want a woman doing pornographic content in my apartment," he replies.

"It's art," she retorts, "Naked bodies aren't necessarily sexual!"

He opens the front door.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Haruno," he says smoothly.

Defeated, the young entrepreneur walks slowly out of his apartment.

He doesn't feel remorse when he slams the door shut behind her.

He doesn't feel guilt either when he ignores her email, apologizing and asking that he looks at her application again.

Thankfully, a month later, a visit is quickly scheduled with a young lawyer. 

She shakes his hand, her hat and sunglasses on despite the rainy weather outside.

Sasuke remains silent, guiding her through the visit. She doesn't say much, nodding and looking anywhere but at him.

"I take it you're interested?" he says once the visit comes to an end.

She looks for something in her bag, taking out a check, extending her hand.

Green nails.

He's usually not this impulsive—although at this moment, grabbing her wrist and seizing her hat is the only rational thought he has to mask his impending irritation.

As he expected, long pink hair falls down on the young artist's shoulders.

"I should have known," he says.

She takes off her sunglasses. "I could have you arrested for this."

"For touching your wrist?"

She grits her teeth. He smirks, glad that he managed to remain calm and the woman is facing another one of her losses.

"I'm flattered that you like this apartment," he says, chuckling. 

"Fuck you," she says, teary eyed.

He laughs, but also miscalculates how truly hurt she is. Because once he stops laughing and gets ready to tell her to leave, she grabs the keys that had been laid down on the counter and walks to the window.

"No!"

"Back off," she says.

She keeps the keys suspended in the air, only one finger preventing them from falling onto the sidewalk.

Now he's pissed. "What do you want?" 

"You," she says, serious.

"No fucking way."

"Then I'll drop the keys," she states, and moves closer to the edge.

"Wait, fuck," he says hastily, "I'll do what you want, just leave the keys."

She smiles, and motions to the couch. "Go sit over there."

He walks backwards until his behind falls on the couch, his eyes never leaving the set of keys.

One of her hands searches for something in her bag, and his eyes widen as soon as he sees it.

He stays still as she moves forward with the rope, keys put back in their place on the counter. Sasuke could stand up and take them, and leave the crazy bitch where she belongs.

And yet, he remains immobile as she ties his hands expertly.

"Good boy," she purrs.

"That's sir, to you," he snaps.

"In any case, you're mine to play with," she says softly, wasting no time and discarding her coat. He can hear his own heart pounding in his ears as he watches her undress completely.

Fucking beautiful.

He has a hard time keeping a straight face, focusing his gaze on her thighs and legs, avoiding her eyes.

"Like what you see?" she teases.

"As much as any man subjected to sexual harassment," he says dryly.

She walks to the counter, and this time Sasuke studies how fucking perfect her bottom is. It looks like a peach. 

It's a shame it's attached to one of the most annoying women he's had the pleasure to meet.

"Here, your keys," she drops them into his palm.

But Sasuke is hardly listening. When he looks up her breasts almost hide her face from his gaze. His tied hands let go of his keys.

"You know," the pink haired woman almost whispers as she positions her two legs next to his knees, caging him, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

His voice is leveled when he responds—a hard feat considering the situation he is in.

"You're a crazy bitch."

She smirks. 

"But you wish you could touch me, right?"

It's no use lying, but he won't give her the satisfaction of knowing she is right.

"My hands around your throat would be nice."

He expects her to flinch, to give him something else to work with. But the jolt of pleasure that shoots through his body as her finger shamelessly circles her clit is unexpected. 

He doesn't need to look down to know that he's hard. Extremely hard.

"I'd like that a lot," she whispers.

God, her scent even gets to his nostrils. He can't help looking down at the pink hood of her clit as she rolls it between her fingers.

Sasuke takes a deep, steadying breath. 

"You want a taste?" she asks.

He's unaware of the look he's giving her, but the next thing that happens is wonderful: the girl shifts so that her knees touch the couch, and he's got his nose right into her forest of pink curls.

He finds out he likes pink. His tongue darts out to taste her. His first contact with a female, and he hasn't even had his first kiss yet. It's ridiculous how turned on he is just by smelling her.

He has no idea what he's doing. The tip of his tongue explores, but the artist gets louder when he uses his full tongue and licks her folds. Her scent gets stronger, her pink pussy wetter.

He could moan from how utterly hysterical this is—the woman is obnoxious, and her only redeeming attribute would be her pleasant face. Nevertheless, he's got his tongue and mouth buried against her cunt, working harder and faster as her moans get louder.

"H-holy shit."

Her hand reaches for the back of his head, pushing him against her. And that's how she cums, soft moans coming from her lips.

She trembles and collapses onto the sofa. For an instant Sasuke thinks he might have been too rough, but it's impossible. He doesn't know what he's doing.

"You really know how to make a woman happy," the woman says, and sits up to brush her lips against his.

Sasuke frowns, mindful of the erection between his legs. Asking for her touch is unthinkable. 

"I'm Sakura," she says suddenly, and stands up from the couch. There's a dreading feeling settling inside his stomach as he watches her bend down to retrieve her jeans, "I think you should clean up this place. The apartment is mine from now on."

"If you don't untie me, Sakura-"

"We'll meet again," she says loudly, buttoning her coat and opening the front door.

Sasuke frowns, hard cock still untouched, looking down at his bound hands. If they'll meet again, then he won't let her win this time.   
  



End file.
